


Hit me, baby, one more time

by Idisch_von_Swedish



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Crack, Dom!Lena, Dubious Morality, F/M, I'm scarred from writing this and will never be the same again, Kara is shook, Lemon, Minor Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Other, Self-Loathing, Smut, Strap-Ons, Sub!Mon-El, Whipping, Wtf happened to Lena?, but only in Lena's head, es just a prank bro, idek what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idisch_von_Swedish/pseuds/Idisch_von_Swedish
Summary: Mon-El likes to get punished and Lena is more than willing to help out with that, but then Kara walks in and everything turns to shit (no pun intended)





	

**Author's Note:**

> READ THIS FIRST!!!
> 
> I have no idea what happened. This was supposed to be 500 words of crazy shit but ummmm yeah I have NO FUCKING IDEA. No hate please, I moderate the comments. If you do send hate, do it with a twinkle in your eye ;) Think about what kind of research I had to do for this #scarredforlife
> 
> Tread carefully, I wouldn't want anyone to get offended by this ridiculous mess. Seriously! I don't claim that anything here is good or healthy, because IT'S ALL FUCKED UP. I think I ruined Lena more than the show will ever be able to do? So yeah, WHOOP! Actually I kinda ruined Kara too. Mon-El was already crap to begin with but idk, I think I made him worse. 
> 
> Just couldn't get this idea out of my head after y'all tweeted so much about Lemon and pineapple anal.
> 
> I was also inspired by this super awkward yet hilarious thing Katie was in 2008:  
> [The Roaring Twenties](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RYwbTwDFZb8&feature=youtu.be&t=249)
> 
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Lena cracked her whip loudly, loving the sharp sound and revelling in the feeling of power it brought her. She calmly gave her orders, voice authoritative and unrelenting.  

“On your knees.” 

The young Daxamite quietly obeyed, remembering what happened last time he spoke without permission.  

“Good. Now tell me, _Daxamite_ , how many times have you spoken down to, insulted, or otherwise disrespected women in the past three days?” 

“None, Mistress.” 

The whip landed firmly on Mon-El’s bare back and he gasped in surprise.  

“Don't lie to me or you can kiss my boots till your tongue turns blue,” Lena snarled. “Answer the question.” 

Mon-El looked down at Lena's black, knee-high stiletto boots and mentally went through his behaviour for the past three days, counting his sins.  

“Eleven, Mistress,” he mumbled and the whip fell on his back once more.  

“What have I said about mumbling?” 

Mon-El swallowed, unsure if he should answer that or not.  

“Good. Now, how many of these were toward Kara? You may answer.” 

“Four, Mistress.” 

Lena clenched her jaw tightly and her nostrils flared in anger. How dared he? Her lips curled into a repulsed grimace but soon morphed into a devious smirk instead as she thought about how to punish him for his bad behaviour. She was sure that the actual number of faults he was guilty of was at least the double amount of what he'd told, because Mon-El hardly realized every time he was rude. Perhaps in time he would learn, and Lena was happy to help speed that process up best she could.  

This wasn’t the first time the Daxamite had sought her out asking for a ‘lesson’ but it was the first time they were doing it in Kara's apartment. Lena was well aware of his alien status by now, he'd spilled the beans after embarrassingly little persuasion. _Weakling_. Besides, she'd quickly learned he was pretty resistant to pain and that his skin barely reddened unless she was very harsh and thorough.  

But she was. Always.  

She hit him as hard as she could every time and this new hobby gave her new motivation to work out at the gym regularly. That way she could beat him harder and for a longer duration of time. He was asking for it, after all, and she hated his guts. Who was Lena to deny them both the pleasure of granting his wish?  

When her chest was heaving and arms burning from exhaustion she put the whip aside and switched her short, black leather skirt for a strap-on harness. Inclusive with the biggest and sturdiest dildo she'd been able to find, of course. Mon-El's asshole was as firm and strong as the rest of him.  

Putting a condom on the dildo – because she wouldn't want to get any unnecessary Daxamite germs on it, now would she? – Lena stepped in behind the man currently waiting patiently on his hands and knees on Kara's living room floor. She shuddered slightly at the sight of his naked ass waiting for her. She would much have preferred someone else's ass, Kara's more specifically, but Kara would never let her do this to her. Probably. 

Lena pulled on a pair of black latex gloves that reached all the way up to her elbows. They were worn as much for aesthetics as for functionality. Lena might enjoy whipping and fucking Mon-El to tears but she didn't like to touch him. The gloves ensured that there was very limited actual skin-to-skin contact with the Daxamite.  

Reaching for the lubricant Lena mentally prepared herself. Mon-El was a masochistic little slut that needed to learn his place. He might draw pleasure from receiving pain and getting humiliated but Lena found it just as rewarding to inflict said pain, to humiliate. Part of her, though, was bummed that he didn't feel more distress. It would've doubled the fun if he'd been completely at her mercy. But with his super strength, that simply wasn't possible. 

Lena squirted a hefty amount of lube on and around Mon-El's butthole and then on the tip of her strap-on, haphazardly rubbing it in along the length of the appendage. It shouldn't go too smooth. She wasn't adverse to a bit of bloodshed.  

"Time to get dirty," she drawled out and slowly kneeled, a devilish smile appearing on her face as she thrust forward without warning, guiding the strap-on with her hand to make sure it didn't miss its unprepared target. 

Mon-El cried out in startle and pain and instinctively tried to shy away from her as half the toy buried itself inside of him, but Lena caught him by the hips and pulled herself closer still. A wave of excitement and arousal rolled over her as the dildo met resistance from the Daxamite's tight ass and the enhanced harness subsequently pressed against her clit. She began to rock her hips rhythmically, small movements just enough to tease herself and slowly push deeper into Mon-El. 

"You filthy, filthy boy," she said through gritted teeth as he groaned in pleasure and started to meet her thrusts, more than anything just making it better for her. "I'm gonna fuck your insides out." 

With that she pushed her hips forward forcefully, burying the dildo deep inside Mon-El's rectum and making him cry out once more in pained pleasure . 

"Loudmouth," she sneered and grabbed the mask and gag she had attached to the side of her harness before. 

Mon-El's vocal manners were bothering her and she decided it was time to put the gag on the little masochist. Pulling out of him she ushered him to crawl to the couch and get up on it. She picked up the gag from where it lay on a cushion and Mon-El obediently took the ball in his mouth. Lena fastened it around his head and then tugged brusquely on it to make sure it wouldn't come off. The muffled grunt that came from the young man now was much easier to deal with, she thought appreciatively. 

She put on some more lube and then took him from behind again, their new position allowing her to generate greater force. With one foot on the ground and the other behind herself against the right armrest of the couch, she challenged the Daxamite's alien anatomy. She fucked him hard and fast, the strap-on pressing fully into his ass with each thrust. She closed her eyes as she felt her own arousal build quickly, her center already wet and wanting from their exercises on the floor. 

If she didn't listen too closely she could almost imagine that the Daxamite's muffled sounds of pleasure were coming from Kara. The apartment and couch had her scent all over them and it was easier than usual for Lena to pretend that she was fucking the blonde reporter instead. During this part of her sex with Mon-El, the part where she began to feel the ecstasy of her own orgasm nearing, she would always pretend that he was Kara.  

The sexual pleasure she felt when punishing Mon-El, when  _fucking_ him, didn't include any warm feelings in her chest. But she needed that, she needed the warmth. She couldn't keep her heart cold and empty when there was such desire burning in her stomach, demanding to be let out. Just...not with Mon-El. Thinking too much about him and what she was actually doing always killed the mood. 

They were both panting now and Lena kept her eyes closed, pictures of Kara in her mind and the scent of her in her nostrils. A moan escaped Lena's lips and she reached down with one of her hands to touch herself. She slipped two fingers between her hot, slick folds and bit down on her tongue to not let Kara's name fall from her lips. She could even hear Kara's voice in her head now and she was so close... 

She realized a moment too late that Kara's voice was not only in her head, but in the very room, and clumsily fell backwards as Mon-El shot up from the couch with superhuman speed and a loud, sickening crack. Landing ass first on the floor Lena stared first at the broken dildo in her lap and then at the mortified Kara in the doorway. The blonde was pale rather than blushing and was covering her eyes with her hands mumbling an incessant: 

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!"  

A pair of grocery bags had been dropped unceremoniously on the floor, their contents spilling out. Lena was too embarrassed to look at Kara so she focused on the fruit and bags of candy lying on the hallway floor instead. Caramels to be specific, and lemons and a pineapple. Mon-El was mumbling nonsense behind the kitchen island, trying to hide his nakedness from Kara and everyone that was to pass by the opened apartment door. He was clawing futilely at the straps of his gag, seeming to momentarily having forgotten his super strength. 

"You're home," Lena eventually stated the obvious, deciding to dare a tentative glance at the blonde as she spoke with irony. "Come to join the party?" 

It was obviously not the right thing to say or joke about cause Kara's hands immediately came away from her face and her eyes were practically shooting laser. 

"What the hell?!" she yelled, face gaining colour and reddening with anger. "How could you do this to me?" 

Lena swallowed guiltily but it wasn't like they had planned for Kara to catch them in the act. 

"I'm sorry, you weren't supposed to see that. We should have let you know we were here," Lena apologized as she slowly stood, rubbing her sore behind. 

"Excuse me?" 

Kara looked bewildered and even more outraged, if anything. Lena frowned, feeling exposed in her kinky outfit which didn't leave much for the imagination. 

"Yeah, I mean... Just because you're okay with it doesn't mean you want to actually see it," she tried to elaborate, noticing how quiet Mon-El was. 

"Okay with it?!!" Kara practically shouted. "How would it ever be okay for my best friend and my boyfriend to screw around behind my back? Oh god, I will never be able to unsee this..." 

The colour drained from Lena's previously blushing face and she looked from Kara to Mon-El, back and forth a few times. He had finally gotten the gag off and stood with slumping shoulders, looking guilty. 

"Wait, so you mean you don't have an open relationship? You don't know about...?" 

Mon-El shook his head violently and Lena trailed off. Oh dear sweet Jesus, he hadn't even told her. As far as Lena could tell he'd slept with almost everyone in their group of friends and probably half the clientele of the alien bar Lena had demanded him to show her once she found out about his true identity. 

"Oh," she said quietly, her heart shattering in even smaller pieces than before because if Kara hadn't wanted her before, she would never want her now.  

Heck, not even Lena wanted herself after this. She felt sick to her stomach. Not only had she ruined any chance to ever get together with Kara, but their friendship as well. Her only friend... And her sick, perverted, self-loathing mind had ruined that. Lillian had been right all those years when she claimed Lena didn't need any help in screwing things up, that she was fully capable of destroying her life by herself.  

"Just...get out," Kara said harshly and stepped away from the doorway. "Both of you!" 

Mon-El was gone in a flash but Lena wasn't as fast. Her shoes didn't help. And Kara couldn't possibly expect her to leave dressed like this, could she? 

"I'm so sorry, Kara, I really thought you had a mutual agreement," Lena tried but Kara would have none of it. 

"Get out!" she demanded again and Lena hesitantly began to walk toward the door, but she wasn't fast enough and felt Kara usher her to move faster by nudging her toward the exit. "And don't expect to hear from me anytime soon." 

"But wait, hey, please," Lena faltered, not even having time to grab her coat as she stumbled over the threshold. 

She thought that since everything was lost he might as well confess and hope for a miracle. At least then she'd know that she tried her best. That she did everything she could. With desperation and love in her eyes she spun around toward the enraged blonde and leaned forward into the apartment to deliver her heartfelt line. 

"I really like you, Kara. I think I lo-" 

Then Kara slammed the door in her face. Literally, in her face. Lena squeezed her eyes shut in anticipation of the impact and the next time she opened them she had a splitting headache and was sprawled on the stairwell floor, Alex and Maggie looking at her like she had two heads. Or, you know, like she was lying outside of Kara's apartment with a bloody nose and a broken strap-on, dressed like a gothic stripper. 

"I think it's over," Lena concluded. 

**Author's Note:**

> You will never get those minutes of your life back.


End file.
